Algo más fuerte que la venganza
by X.Hachii.033
Summary: Ya quiero conocerlo.../Mi nombre es sakura/mucho gusto..Cuál es tu apellido?/haruno/todo se vale en la guerra y el amor/y en la venganza?- me pregunto../ELLA ES MIA! NO TE LE ACERQUES!/porque me hicistes estos? la vengaza era tuya no mia!/ SASUSAKU 100%
1. El Comienzo?

**.:Algo más fuerte que la venganza:.**

**Summary:** los padres de sasuke son asesinados, este juro vengarse de quien sea con tal de obtener justicia a su modo, pero nunca espero que una bella pelirrosa podría estas en medio de esa venganza – mi nombre es sakura/mucho gusto..Cuál es tu apellido?/_haruno…_/ SASUSAKU y otras parejas

_Letra cursiva –_ pasado

**Letra negrita** – personajes que narran

Esta historia es de mi propia creación, pero los personajes no

Así que está prohibido subirla a cualquier lado

Odio el plagio, y no me gustaría tener un problema por eso..

Bueno, lo que es esta y at the beginning son mis favoritas, espero la lean!

* * *

_-adiós sasuke-kun- gritaba una pequeña niña a lo lejos_

_-adiós ino, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- respondía un pequeño niño de la misma forma que ella_

_Sin decir otra palabra el pequeño se dirigió a su casa, fijándose de cualquier detalles en el camino, sin importarle llegar tarde a su hogar_

_-sasuke-chan como estas?- pregunto una mujer viendo como que pelinegro pasaba frente de ella_

_-hola mika-san! –exclamo sasuke contento, ese día la habían dado las notas de varias evaluaciones y sus notas eran las más altas de todo el salón, ya no veía el momento de contárselo a sus padres para que estuvieran orgullosos de él, como lo estaban de su hermano mayor_

_Su casa siempre estaba en paz, pero ese día sasuke sabia que algo andaba mal, a pesar de ser un niño _

_A pocos metros del lugar comenzó a correr sin parar hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar, sus ojitos negros no pudieron evitar abrirse al ver la puerta de su casa abierta y la perrilla rota_

_La movió lentamente y se adentro sin hacer el menor ruido posible, al no ver a nadie en la primera planta, se dispuso a subir, entrando en el cuarto de sus padres_

_Lagrimas inesperadas resbalaron por sus ojos y una grito de dolor fue ahogado por su garganta_

_-mama! Papa! – salió corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte de sus padres y sin cuidado se poso sobre ellos –despierten! Mama! Papa!- debajo de él se sintió como algo se movía, el se retiro rápidamente viendo a su madre_

_-mama! _

_-cariño, todo va a estar bien, ya verás-susurro para levantar una de sus manos y pasándola por la mejilla de su hijo, dejándole rastros de su sangre- tu papa y yo te queremos muchos mi amor_

_-mama quien le hizo esto?-pregunto desesperado viendo sufrir a su madre y más aun al ver que su padre no reaccionaba_

_La mano que tenía sasuke en la mejilla cayó al suelo, haciendo que comenzara el llanto del niño_

_-mama! Mama! .grito_

_-haruno…haruno- fue la última palabra que pronuncio el ahora el cuerpo sin vida de su madre_

_El en ningún momento se alejo de sus padres, ni dejo de llorar por ellos, solo hasta que fueron enterrados en las profundidades de la tierra, dejando que su llanto calmara sus dolores_

* * *

**sasuke**

-ototo!- escuche un grito muy cerca de mí, mas no me interesaba, seguro era otra tonta cosa por la que me molestarían –tu me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero!- dijo muy decidido

Segundo después, nada, ya no había ruido por lo cual volví a mi sueño pero resulta que cuando estaba a punto de relajarme de nuevo

Agua….fría

Impacto contra mi cuerpo haciendo que al instante saltara de la cama

-qué demonios te pasa imbécil? – Grito al borde de mi paciencia, tome a mi hermano por el cuello de su camisa, intentando matarlo –espero que quieras morir pronto – dije en tono amenazador

-eso déjaselo a los haruno, hoy es el día sasuke – al instante lo solté, el tenia razón hoy comenzaba la venganza, hoy era el día que desde niño había estado esperando, toda mi furia caería sobre los haruno y por fin lograría arrancarme del corazón aquel rencor

-ya lo se- pronuncie seco

-espero que no te hallas acobardado- dijo mi hermano para después salir de mi habitación

-eso nunca-

Me acerque al baño, deshaciéndome de mis bóxer, ya que eso era lo único que usaba para dormir

Abrí el agua caliente, para después entrar en la ducha dejando que el agua corriera por mi piel bronceada

Hoy era el día que había estado esperando desde la muerte de mis padres, hoy destruiría a todos los haruno, no dejaría a ninguno vivo de eso me iba a en cangar, después de todo había estado investigando a takeshi haruno desde hace días, sabia donde comía, dormía entre otras, pero aun me faltaban cosas que averiguar, ya que por más que buscaba no sabía donde vivía, al parecer eso lo mantenían en secreto igual si tenia algo hijo o hija, eso nadie ni siquiera en las noticias salía, algo que yo tarde o temprano lo descubriría

Infiltrarme en la familia, puede sonar difícil, pero para alguien que es prácticamente un espía…no

* * *

-dónde demonios esta el teme?- dijo un rubio desesperado en un deportivo naranja

-dobe, porque mejor no nos vamos en mi auto, el tuyo llama mucho la atención- sugerí, ya que el motivo era permanecer desapercibidos, no llamar a toda la cuadra para que viera al auto pollo-naranja de naruto

-que te pasa..si mi precioso bebe es bellísimo- dijo abrazando efusivamente el volante-como crees que conocí a hinata-chan?

-ya entiendo! Se enamoro del auto- dije rascándome la cabeza, naruto era mi mejor amigo y desde aquel día, el y yo hermanos como hermanos, ya que su familia sufrió un accidente y murieron pocos días después de los míos

El entendía el dolor que sentía, y sabía que después de eso, el sasuke amable y esas cosa lindas, había desaparecido, más el dobe ese…

Jamás cambiara...

-eso lo explica todo- suspire, cuando en mis labios apareció una sonrisa de burla

-que quieres decir con eso teme de porquería?- pregunto achicando sus ojos al mirarme

Decidí no responder a esa preguntar, solo exclame mi típico monosílabo "hmp" para que entendiera que ya no tenía ánimos de hablar

Naruto puso en marcha el auto, saliendo así de la enorme mansión en donde estábamos para así dirigirnos a las empresas

Pasamos varios edificios y nos tuvimos que detener debido al tráfico que había en las calles de Londres

-por fin que harás? – pregunto naruto, no por que estuviera interesado sino para entablar una conversación – y no me vallas a decir que los destruirás!

-que mas quieres que te diga? – exclame con sarcasmos

-y que pasaría si…no se suponiendo algo, todo cambiara y ya no quisieras vengarte?- dijo intentando hacerme abandonar el odio

-eso jamás va a pasar- dije seco dirigiendo mi mirada a la ventana

-no digas eso, porque me haces recordar que yo un día mencione "no me pienso enamorar" y estoy loco por hinata- dijo riendo –desde que la vi, caí rendido a sus pies

-eso solo le pasa a dobes como tu- dije con burla

-algún día, conocerás a esa chica que te quite al aliento, y tendrás que tragarte muchas palabras- espeto con seguridad, mucha que hasta podía llegar a convencerme

Naruto frente inesperadamente, gracias a dios tenía el cinturón de seguridad. Dirigí mi vista hacia uno de los edificios y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado…

A la empresas HARUNO´S

Ahí comenzaría todo…

* * *

Hasta aquí!

Gracias por leer

Dejen sus comentarios, para así subir el segundo capitulo

Si quieren vean mis otras historias!


	2. Asistente!

**.:Algo más fuerte que la venganza:.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** los padres de sasuke son asesinados, este juro vengarse de quien sea con tal de obtener justicia a su modo, pero nunca espero que una bella pelirrosa podría estas en medio de esa venganza – mi nombre es sakura/mucho gusto..Cuál es tu apellido?/_haruno…_/ SASUSAKU y otras parejas

_Letra cursiva –_ pasado

**Letra negrita** – personajes que narran

* * *

Esta historia es de mi propia creación, pero los personajes no

Así que está prohibido subirla a cualquier lado

Odio el plagio, y no me gustaría tener un problema por eso..

Bueno, lo que es esta y "at the beginning" son mis favoritas, espero la lean!

* * *

**SASUKE**

Las empresas HARUNO´S

Sin pensarlo dos veces me baje del auto de naruto, y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio

En realidad si era grande, y bastante…

Yo me encargaría de que cada bloque terminara en el suelo

-buenos días joven que desea?- otra vez, esto si que era un fastidio, aquella mujer de la recepción me estaba comiendo con la mirada, que le pasaba a las mujeres de hoy en día? Es que acaso la dignidad la tiene por el piso?

Joder!

-vengo por una entrevista de trabajo- dije mostrando una de mis seductoras sonrisas, tenia que hacer que esa mujer me pasara rápido, para salir rápido de ese lugar

-espere un momento- dijo levantándose, yéndose a la oficina del "jefe", después de unos momentos volvió a salir- adelante, takeshi ya lo estaba esperando

De una forma rápida me levante e ingrese a la oficina del jefe, antes de que la recepcionista me dijera otra cosa

-usted es el joven sasuke?- pregunto parándose de su silla

-me imagino que si, a menos que espere a otro con el mismo nombre- respondí de forma chistosa, necesitaba causar buena impresión para que me contratara

El se rio un poco, mientras yo solo lo maldecía a mis adentros

-me agradas muchacho, toma asiento- menciono señalando una silla al frente de su escritorio

-si señor takeshi

Antes de que él se sentara, tomo en sus manos unos documentos que después guardo en una gaveta bajo llave

Al parecer sin de vital importancia, pronto los tendría en mis manos y vería su contenido, seguramente se trataba de negocios en el extranjero o de sus socios

-dime sasuke, porque quieres trabajar en mis empresas?- esta pregunta no me había tomado por sorpresa ya sabía que me haría esa estúpida interrogación, la cual respondería con una sarta de mentiras

-pues desde pequeño me a gustado estas empresas y me daría muchos beneficios poder trabajar en ellas-

Que estupidez más grande!

Beneficios? Por dios1 en todo caso de cumplir con mi venganza, porque de lo demás no, si me cree debe ser un hombre bien idiota

-pues que no se diga más!- dijo soltando un suspiro, recostándose en su silla – desde hoy estas contratado, comenzaras mañana

Si, era muy bruto pensé

-pero no para la empresa- dijo interrumpiendo mi triunfo

-qué?- dije en un susurro muy bajo

No para la empresa? a que demonios se refería? Donde mas podría trabajar…

-trabajaras de mi asistente

Asistente! Solo eso! Sé que no estudie en una buena universidad pero mis notas son admirables y también se que no tengo una casa propia, debido a lo de mis padres, estoy viviendo desde pequeño con hiraya algo así como el padrastro de naruto el me ofreció una buena educación y un lugar donde vivir, pero yo quería ser algo independiente por lo cual solo acepte vivir ahí

-asistente…asistente- aun no lograba procesar esa palabra y sin pensarlo las repetí sin ser consciente de que él lo estaba escuchando

-si sasuke, tome esta es la dirección- dijo extendiendo hacia mí un papel con una dirección, ahora si no entendía nada…para que me daba una dirección si ya sabía donde quedaba su oficina y la empresa

-pero que voy a hacer con esto?

-pues ir a tu trabajo- dijo tecleando en su computadora

No me movía, permanecí con la misma expresión de antes y el después de unos momentos al ver que no hacía nada subió su mirada entendiendo por fin mi confusión

-jajaja se me olvidaba! Trabajaras como mi asistente, eso ya lo sabes no?- asentí levemente- pero como ya tengo una asistente aquí necesitaba otro que me ayudara y por eso te contrate, pero tu estarás trabajando en …

MI CASA

1 minuto

2 minutos

3 minutos

.

.

.

QQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Grite en mi cabeza

SU CASA…SU CASA

Maldita sea en su casa?

Ve el lado positivo me decía, será más fácil, si eso! más fácil…

-entendido?- me pregunto como si yo fuera un niño de primer grado al cual le estuvieran enseñando algo muy difícil

Con la rabia comiéndome asentí y me levante

Camine rápido hacia la puerta, tomando la perrilla con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda mi portafolio con un "papel de una dirección"

-lo espero mañana temprano, por favor no llegue tarde sasuke

Abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí, todos mis planes se estaban esfumando por un escusado! Años de planes para terminar en una casa

-joven, ya termino?-lo que me faltaba! Mujer en celo…diablos

-hmp- estaba siguiendo mi camino cuando esta insufrible se coloco delante de mi

-me llamo Karin-dijo sonrojada, para después colocar su mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón dejando algo ahí

Saque bruscamente su mano ya me encontraba molesto y no quería estallar y menos por ella, me fui azotando cada puerta por la que pasaba

Nada me estaba saliendo bien

Creo que hoy me desperté con pulgas y eso afecto mi entorno…pero en que carajo estoy pensando? Yo soy sasuke uchiha! Todo me sale bien, esto fue solo un pequeño error de calculo

La ultima puerta, pasaba esta y me encontraría en las afueras de las empresas

Me acerque, di tres pasos más y la puerta se abrió dejándome salir, ya ….libre

.

.

.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grite con frustración

Mi pecho subía y bajaba, maldición ese estúpido haruno se supone que trabajaría ahí no en su estúpida casa

Con una de mis manos tome mi frente intentando torpemente calmarme

-emm, teme que paso?- pregunto el rubio

-hmp-

Me monte en el auto de naruto, debía alejarme de esta lugar cuento antes

Naruto empezó a conducir y yo ancendi la radio, colocando a su máximo volumen…para relajarme aunque sea un poco

* * *

**¿REVIEW?**

Bueno hasta aquí!

En el próximo capítulo explicare porque a sasuke lo contrataron como un asistente jaja, lo iba a incluir en esta capi, pero como lo estoy escribiendo por el celular aun no está acabado y tengo que leerlo de nuevo para hacerle ciertos arreglos!

Jeje me dejan algún review? :P


	3. La Culpable

**.:Algo más fuerte que la venganza:.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** los padres de sasuke son asesinados, este juro vengarse de quien sea con tal de obtener justicia a su modo, pero nunca espero que una bella pelirrosa podría estas en medio de esa venganza – mi nombre es sakura/mucho gusto..Cuál es tu apellido?/_haruno…_/ SASUSAKU y otras parejas

_Letra cursiva –_ pasado

**Letra negrita** – personajes que narran

* * *

Esta historia es de mi propia creación, pero los personajes no

Así que está prohibido subirla a cualquier lado

Odio el plagio, y no me gustaría tener un problema por eso..

Bueno, lo que es esta y "at the beginning" son mis favoritas, espero la lean!

* * *

**SAKURA**

Pi-pi Pi-pi Pi-pi

-aamm

Pi-pi Pi-pi Pi-pi

-mm- movi la mano

Pi-pi Pi-pi Pi-pi

-yaaaaa- con un manotazo tire el despertador al suelo parando el sonido a parte de romperlo – tendré que comprar otro- dije sentándome con una almohada entre mis brazos, la estruje contra mi cara para después dejarla a un lado y estirarme

Toc-Toc

-diossss no más ruido- subi las manos reposándolas en mi cara, para resistir un poco el dolor de cabeza

-princesa estas bien?- mi papa entro ya arreglado y listo para irse a trabajar

Asentí a su pregunta para no tener que hablar

-hoy estaré todo el día en el trabajo, porque tengo una agenda muy apretada- dijo acomodándose las mangas de la camisa

-y porque no contratas una secretaria o un asistente?- le pregunte parándome de forma lenta de mi cama

-pero si ya tengo una, Karin lo olvidas?-

Karin…Karin, como olvidarlo? Zorra en oferta!, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, "el área de aseo esta del otro lado" casi la mato cuando me dijo eso, y si no lo hice fue porque debía guardar las apariencias, mi papa le aclaro ciertas cosas y también la sermoneo por unas buenas horas porque no era posible que tratara de esa forma a los empleados o a cualquier persona que estuviera por ahí, me hubiera gustado aplastarla y despedirla…pero creo que eso no era posible (N/A: lo lamento si alguien es fans de Karin….pero yo la odio… o.ó)

-me refería a contratar una persona que te ayude a organizar tu trabajo desde aquí, es decir, en la casa?- camine hacia el tomando sus manos entre las mías – papa yo te adoro pero no quiero que te esfuerces mucho- me puse en puntas depositando un beso en su mejilla

Mi papa era lo único que me quedaba y no lo quería perder, sobre mi madre no me gustaba hablar de eso, cada vez que tocaba el tema terminaba mal

-sabes porque doy mi mejor esfuerzo, y es por ti mi pequeña princesa- delicadamente me estrecho entre sus brazos para después irse de la casa a trabajar

Espero siguiera mi consejo y se contratara a un ayudante para poder administrarse mejor, claro probablemente se fuera a vivir a la casa debido a las altas horas en las que mi papa sigue en su trabajo, pero ya que…

Después de un refrescante baño, baje al comedor donde ya está mi desayuno

-buenos días señorita sakura- dijo cortes el mayordomo

-buenos días para ti también- le respondí sentándome

Tome el vaso de jugo y lo lleve hasta mis labios para poder probar un poco

-hoy tiene clases y después ir a..-

-tranquilo edgar, ya sé lo que debo hacer hoy- lo interrumpí mientras me levantaba de la mesa- nos vemos después- tomando mi bolso entre otras cosas para irme sin haber comido nada

* * *

-sakura!

-que?- dije dándome la vuelta para poder ver a quien me llamaba

-fea porque estas tan molesta? Sabes que tienes un rostro preciosooooo!- se abalanzo sobre mi estrujándome entre sus brazos

-entonces si soy linda, porque me dices fea?- pregunte sin entender su forma de analizar sus cosas

-puesss, solo es un apodo- dijo levantando un dedo como sherlock Holmes, una gotita resbaló de mi cabeza

Unos segundos después sonaron el timbre dando así comienzo a las clases

-emm bueno, dejemos tus cosas raras para después ya hay que entrar a clases- tome su mano y comencé a correr

-sakura no corras! Tu no deberías correr- me dijo serio jalándome hacia atrás haciendo que inevitablemente parara

Suspire y deje que el me guiara a paso normal a mis clases, una vez que estuvimos en la puerta yo entre y el se despidió de mi con su típico grito que todo el mundo escuchaba y se me quedaba mirando "adiós mi preciosa feita linda" y como en esos salones no había muy buena acústica, todo lo que decían tiene eco, así no se diga muy alto, pues como verán, prácticamente todos los estudiantes voltearon a verme

Mis mejillas estaban todas sonrojadas

…bueno sacando otro tema, estudio en la universidad "especial" eso quiere decir que solo las personas con dinero son las que estudian aquí, las mensualidades son sumamente costosas y no hay posibilidades de becas, pero como mi papa tiene dinero no escatima sus recursos en mi…ni en ninguna otra ocasión…también me encontraba ahí, por que la discreción era un lema, no se revelaba nada de lo que pasaban en esas paredes, aunque esto no quiere decir que yo sea una chica caprichosa o algo por el estilo, es mas soy todo lo contrario a eso

Tal vez porque odio a ese tipo de personas, o por todo lo que me ha pasado…

-señorita sakura, esta presente o en otro universo?- abrí sorprendida mis ojos y me levante de mi asiento tirando mi silla

-no entiendo lo clase!- buscaba una escusa que me sacara del problema en el que había metido por pensar en tonterías

-emm, pues se lo explicare, cuando termine de pasar asistencia y comience a dar el tema de hoy- dijo serio cruzándose de brazos

No pude evitar sonrojarme otra vez, verán que siempre me pasa esto, bueno el punto era que se notaba que no prestaba nada de atención….(N/A: noooo!...juralo! ya todos nos enteramos -_-")

Todos comenzaron a reírse mientras yo arreglaba la silla para sentarme y hundirme en ella. Esta no era la primera vez que me sucedía esto, asi que poco a poco me estaba acostumbrando

-silencio! Ya vamos a comenzar las clases- dijo tomando una tiza, reposándola en la pizarra para empezar a escribir pero antes se volteo- ah! Haruno, por favor no se abstenga de preguntar nada, quiero aclararle todas sus dudas

Suspire respondiendo con un bajo "hai sensei" para copiar lo que estaba escribiendo

Así transcurrió ese día, la mayoría se reía…de mí, no conmigo…y esta creo que es porque a cada rato no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, mis pensamientos tomaban el control y sentía como si algo raro y emocionante fuera a suceder

Ansiosa, muy ansiosa, esto no pasaba a menudo…

"DAMN REGRET, I'LL TRY TO FORGET

DON´T WORRY ABOUT ME

´COS I´M REALY FINE

CAST MY LINE

TO SEE WHAT´S BEHIND

DID YOU THINK YOU PERSUADED ME TO LET YOU GO?"

Registre rápido mi bolso al escuchar el tono de mi móvil que tenia tiempo sonando, tomanba las cosas y las sacaba del morral y me daba cuenta de que no era lo que buscaba, después de muchos intentos fue que lo conseguí

-diga!

-hija!, tenias razón, seguí tu consejo, y contrate a alguien para que me ayudara en la casa- dijo agradecido por aquella idea- es un muchacho, comenzara mañana…princesa acaban de llegar unos socios hablamos después – dijo para cortar la llamada sin esperar a que yo le respondiera

Un muchacho…como será el? Que le gustara? Tal vez esa era la emoción que sentía desde la mañana

Ya quiero conocerlo…

(N/A: sasuke ya sabes quién fue la culpable de que casi te diera un paro cardiaco!...-3- porque yo no fui! =3)

* * *

**¿**REVIEWS**?**

Bueno, hasta aquí!

Sé que estuvo algo aburrido, pero tenía que explicar lo del porque sasuke es un asistente, y algo acerca de sakura, en el próximo capi ellos dos se conocen y mientras avance la historia es que explicare uno que otro detalles sobre ellos dos…por fa ténganme paciencia, últimamente mi creatividad esta en el suelo…y no se me ocurre nada bueno para esta historia…

Aaaa se me olvidaba!

Quiero darle las gracias a **Setsuna17** por comentar en todas mis historias igual que **Chiharu No Natsumi**, a **Sebashu** por darme animooo, a **Mio-chan Kiryuu** y claro está mi mejor amiga y oto-san **kath99fma **gracias a ella es que subo mis historias para que los demás la lean…jeje

Bueno! Gracias por leer! Y también si me dejaron algún review!


End file.
